A second chance for love
by Metallica1147
Summary: Skipper and Marlene finally go on a date but Skipper messes it up, will he be able to fix it, and win Marlene's heart? This story fallows after my other story "A Rocking Roommate" also made by me and my good friend SkullShovel.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This story is being made by SkullShovel and I so don't just give me the credit give him some credit too. Also this story fallows after my other story "A Rocking Roommate." __

**A second chance for love.**

**Chapter 1**

It's a glorious afternoon in the central park zoo and Marlene and Brandon are at their habitat. Brandon is taking a swim and Marlene is looking over at the penguin's habitat, and she is staring at no other then Skipper. Brandon then gets out of the water and when he gets out he noticed Marlene staring at Skipper. After all he knew they liked each other but they both denies that they do. Then Brandon tries to get Marlene to snap out of it.

"Marlene are you still there," but he got no answer.

So then Brandon decides to get his guitar and his amp, puts the volume on full blast and plays a very loud cord, so loud the whole entire zoo could hear it.

"Ah dang it Brandon why did you have to do that?"

"Two reasons, one I had to get you out of your daydream, and two I thought it would be funny."

"Well it wasn't funny, and I was just daydream that's all."

"Yeah you where daydream about Skipper because I know you like him."

"For the last time I do not like Skipper."

"Oh come on Marlene it's so obvious that you like him everyone in the zoo knows after you rest your head on his chest when I was playing my concert a few weeks ago."

"The only reason I did that is because I was very tired that night."

"Come on Marlene just admit that you like Skipper and I promise that you will feel better."

Marlene was quiet was a moment thinking if she should really say that if she like Skipper. Then she finally admits it.

"Fine I'll admit it I like Skipper, are you happy now?"

"You finally say it, dang I've waiting for you to say that for so very long."

"You only have been in this zoo for three weeks now."

"Yeah but it seems like I've been waiting to hear you say that for years now."

"Well okay I do like Skipper but do you think that he likes me back?"

"Yeah I know for a fact that he likes you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah of course I do, as a matter of fact I'll do you a favor, I'll go over the penguin's h.q. and talk to Skipper and about going on a date with you."

"You would really do that for me?"

"Yeah Marlene I would because your like my best friend, actually you are my best friend in this zoo."

"Thanks Brandon I really appreciate that you're going to do this for me."

"Not a problem at all Marlene."

Brandon then goes over the penguin's habitat to talk to Skipper about going on a date with Marlene.

_Well I hope you guys like it so far, in the next chapter Brandon is going to try and convince Skipper into going in a date with Marlene. Will he say yes? You will have to wait for the next chapter and find out, please review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Over at the penguin's habitatthe penguin's where outside doing swimming laps.A few minutes later Brandon arrived at their habitat.

"Hey guys how's it going?"

"Brandon why must you and everyone else always have to come when we are training," asked Skipper while looking angry.

"You know I really don't know it's just a force of habit I guess."

"Why are you over here anyway?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about going on a date with Marlene."

Skipper's eyes then widen Skipper realized that Brandon knew his secret that he liked Marlene in that way. Skipper was quiet for a few seconds, but then he finally said something.

"Why are you asking me to go on a date with Marlene?"

"Because I know you guys like each other."

"Well of course Skippa and Marlene like each other, after all they are very good friends," said Private but not really knowing what Brandon really meant.

"Uh Private I don't think Brandon means it in that way," said Kowalski.

"Then what does he mean by like?"

"Oh la la," said Rico with a smile on his face.

"Rico it is not like that I don't like Marlene in that way."

"I still don't get what he's talking about."

"Skipper men take a break and go back inside h.q. I need to have a word with Brandon."

The all three penguins went inside. Then Skipper began to speak.

"Okay first I want to know, how did you know I like Marlene?"

"I've been noticing that since the first day I meant you, it's so obvious that you guys like each other."

Skipper was silent not knowing what to say, he was totally speechless. Then Brandon just stared to talk.

"Okay Skipper listen to me on this, you should go on a date with Marlene, trust me you guys are meant together."

Skipper was thinking about this hard and deep. He really wanted to go on a date with Marlene but was not sure if he should. Then he finally made his decision.

"Well okay fine I'll go on a date with Marlene."

"Great I'll go let Marlene know, now listen that date is tomorrow night all right?"

"Tomorrow night, why must it be tomorrow night?"

"Why do you have a hot date tomorrow?"

"Oh ha ha Brandon but that's not funny thou."

"Yes is it you just say it's not because it's true."

"Whatever what time is my date with Marlene?"

"It will be tomorrow night around eight o'clock sharp is there, and also Kowalski should help you get ready for your date."

"I'm not sure if Kowalski will give good love advice especial since it's going to be my first date with Marlene."

"I don't ask him for love advice, I mean get you ready like wearing a bow tie around your neck or something."

"Oh well I don't need to get all dress up for that come on now."

"Whatever just be there all right I got to go now see you later Skipper."

Then Brandon went back to his habitat to go tell Marlene and Skipper went back in side the h.q. to let him team know of his date.

_Author's note: Well Skipper and Marlene is finally going to go on a date. How will the date turn out for them? You have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Till then please review. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Sorry I took a while to put the next chapter up but I'm dealing with a lot of things right now so sorry. Well better late then never so anyways here we go._

**Chapter 3**

The next night Skipper and Marlene finally had their date. They went to a new restaurant that just opened in the zoo. (A/N: Yes I put a restaurant in the zoo so what?) As Skipper and Marlene entered the restaurant they took their set and began to talk.

"Thanks for taking me on this date Skipper."

"Not a problem at all Marlene and I guess Brandon was right we where meant to go on a date."

"Yeah I guess he was right."

Both Skipper and Marlene were having a good time already with their date. A few minutes later the waiter came to take there order.

"Good evening, may I take your order?"

But as Skipper was about to say something he got suspicious about the waiter.

"Why do you have that pen and little notebook Mr. Waiter, if that is your real name?"

"Uh I'm just here to take your guys order."

"Oh really are you sure your not here to take notes about me so you can send them to my arch enemy Dr. Blowhole?"

"Skipper can you please not be paranoid for one night?"

"You can never be to sure Marlene."

Marlene was mad but she decided to let it go because she knew that's how Skipper was and that she likes him to much. After about ten minutes the waiter came with their food, but as he got to the table Skipper accidentally trips the waiter and he lets go of the food and it goes all over Marlene's fur, all over her body. Marlene was furious and Skipper knew it.

"Skipper see what you did?"

"Now Marlene I know your mad but-"

Marlene then slapped him across the face, she was very angry but at the same time she was sad. So sad she stared to cry, and then Marlene stared to talk.

"Skipper I liked you for so long and I have been waiting for this date for so long, but you had to ruin it!"

"Marlene I'm sorry but come on it wasn't that bad was it?"

"Look at my fur there is food all over my fur it's going to take me hours to get it all off!"

Marlene was crying so much she knew that the one night she has been waiting for is now ruin. She then just ran out of the restaurant sobbing her eyes. Skipper was trying to catch up with her but she was already gone, and Skipper just went back to his habitat looking very sad because he knew that he lost the one he loved.

_Author's note: Yeah sorry this chapter was so very short but it was the best I could think of sorry. Anyways in the next chapter Skipper is going try to find a way to get Marlene back. Will he come up with an idea and get Marlene back? You have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Till then please review, and I really hope you don't hate me for making this chapter so short. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next after Skipper's and Marlene's date that gone wrong Skipper decided to the otter's habitat, but not to talk to Marlene but to talk to Brandon. As Skipper got there Marlene was not there she was over at the dolphin's habitat to do some girl talk with Doris the dolphin. Brandon was not outside so Skipper assumes that he was inside the cave. Skipper went inside to see Brandon with his playing his guitar.

"Hey Brandon I need to talk to you."

"It's about your date last night with Marlene isn't it?"

"Yes, so I take it that Marlene told you what happen?"

"Well yeah, Skipper she was crying so much last night it took me forever to get her to stop, you really hurt her last night."

"I know that's why I need your help."

"My help, what do you want me to help you with?"

"I need your help to win back Marlene."

"All right Skipper I'll help you, but you can't mess up this time, this will be your last chance you know."

"I know, so do you have any ideas?"

Brandon started to think, and then he thought of the perfect idea.

"I have an idea; you play a song for her on a Spanish guitar."

"That's a great idea but the only problem is I don't know how to play a Spanish guitar, or even know how to play a guitar for that matter."

"Don't Skipper I'll show you how."

"But I thought you only play on the eclectic and a bit on the acoustic."

"That's true, but back at my old zoo one of my friends had a Spanish guitar and he showed me how to play."

"Okay but do you have a Spanish Guitar?"

"Oh… right yeah I don't have one, do you happen to know where to find one?"

"Well I did see on near a tree outside the zoo in the park, can you leave the zoo without going wild."

"Well I was born in captivity but I have been outside the zoo in the wild so yeah I can let's go."

So Skipper and Brandon left the zoo and went to the park to try to find the Spanish guitar that Skipper was talking about. They where looking for about ten minutes but then they finally found the Spanish guitar under a big Oak tree.

"Ah-ha here it is," said Skipper.

"All right then let's takes it and goes back to the zoo and I'll show you how to play."

Then they went back to the zoo, but a few minutes another male otter came by the tree to only see his guitar missing.

"! Ay dios mio! Where did my Spanish guitar go?"

~Back at the zoo in the penguins h.q. ~

"All right Skipper you ready?"

"Yes I am let's begin the lessons."

So Brandon stared to show Skipper how to play the guitar. As hours went by Skipper was getting better and better by each minute. Brandon was very impress how fast Skipper was learning, but then again he would expect no less from someone like Skipper. The day ended and Skipper finally leaned to play a guitar he was already playing like an expert.

"Well Skipper I must say within one day you play like you been playing for years."

"Well if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be playing so good."

"Not a problem at all, now that you know how to play the Spanish guitar you can win Marlene's heart and I think I have just the plan."

Brandon explain the plan to Skipper, and Skipper really seemed to like it. After Brandon explained the plan both of them knew that this was the perfect plan.

_Author's note: Well Skipper now knows how to play the Spanish guitar and they seem have the perfect plan to win Marlene's heart. Will this plan work, and will Skipper and Marlene finally get together? You will have to wait for the next chapter to find out, till then please review. Also I bet all you readers knew who that other male otter that lost his Spanish guitar *evil laugh*_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

The next night Skipper and Brandon was getting everything ready, Skipper was tuning his guitar, and Brandon was getting the rest of the oysters. Once everything was ready Brandon went inside the cave to go get Marlene.

"Hey Marlene, I have a little surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Come with me but cover your eyes."

"Why do I have to cover my eyes?"

"Just cover them and fallow me Marlene."

So Marlene and Brandon both went outside. Brandon was holding her arms so wouldn't be bumping in to anything or tripping on anything. Then they finally got to where Skipper was.

"All right Marlene, have a good time," said Brandon with a big smile on his face.

"Wait can I open my eyes now?"

"Sure you can dollface."

Marlene recognized that voice, and then she opens her eyes to see Skipper with his Spanish guitar in his flippers. Marlene could not believe it, was Skipper actually going to play the Spanish guitar for her? She though it was going to be some kind of joke, and then Marlene began to speak.

"S-Skipper is that a Spanish guitar that you are holding?"

"Why yes it is."

"Are you going to play it for me, or is this some sick joke?"

"No, listen to me Marlene, I felt after our first date, I really like you and I want to make it up to you by playing the Spanish guitar, with a bouquet of oysters under the moon light just for you Marlene."

"Well okay, but only because I love all of these things so much."

"_And soon she will love me,"_ he thought to himself.

Marlene then took a seat and saw the bouquet of oysters that spelled her name. Skipper stared to play the guitar, and soon he even stared to sing.

_Give me your smile_  
_with tears in your face_  
_Lead me out_  
_of the dark into the light_  
_You let me feel your warmth_  
_You touch me intimately_  
_You look behind my mask_  
_You get under my skin_  
_Tell me —_

_Do you see me – do you feel me_  
_Where do you live – do you understand_  
_What are you looking for_

_Why do you love me_  
_Why do you lie in my arms_  
_Come on, say it already_  
_Why do you love me_  
_Why do you remain on my side_  
_Come on, tell me_  
_why don't you go_

_Close your eyes_  
_Tell me what you feel_  
_I have no more fear_  
_when I know_  
_that you're leading me_  
_You cover me up_  
_tenderly with yourself_  
_without a sound_  
_You bury yourself deep within me_  
_You get under my skin_

_Why do you love me_  
_Why do you lie in my arms_  
_Come on, say it already_  
_Why do you love me_  
_Why do you remain on my side_  
_Come on, tell me_

_Why you still love me_  
_now like on the first day_  
_Why you forgive of all my sins_  
_Why you still understand me_  
_I know that you still_  
_believe in me_  
_I don't know why you still trust me_  
_Tell me why you don't go_

_Say why you love me_  
_Why do you still believe in me_  
_Say why you need me_

**End of the song**

After the song Skipper put the Spanish guitar down, and then Marlene got up and gave Skipper a big hug.

"Aw Skipper that song was so sweet, I loved it so much."

"Yeah me too, but do you know what I love more?"

"What?"

"You Marlene, I love more then anything else in this world."

"Oh Skipper, and you know what, I love you too."

Then Skipper and got closer and closer in till Skipper's beak meant with Marlene's lips. They stared to kiss, but Skipper was trying to adjust to the kiss, but then he finally got it. Skipper then asked her…

"Marlene would you take the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes Skipper I would love you be your girlfriend."

"I love you Marlene."

"I love you too Skipper."

Then the otter and the penguins went back to kissing and the both of them where so very happy that they found true love.

**The End**

_Author's note: Well I hoped you like it, and the song in the story was suggest by SkullShovel, so again don't just give me the credit, give him some too. Well I hope you liked it and please review. _


End file.
